Pikachu
|-|Modern Pikachu= |-|Classic Pikachu= |-|Raichu= |-|Alolan Raichu= |-|Pichu= |-|Gigantamax Pikachu= Summary Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A, higher with Catastropika or 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, Low 7-C with Light Ball | At least 7-A | At least 7-A, higher with Stoked Sparksurfer | High 7-A Name: Pichu | Pikachu | Raichu Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female. The most famous one is male. Age: Varies Classification: Electric-type Pokémon, Mouse Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification (With Agility and Double Team), Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Can paralyze enemies with several of its attacks, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Dynamax, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | Same except Small Size | Same, plus Telekinesis | All of Pikachu's abilities except Small Size, Gigantamax, Superior Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement via G-Max Volt Crash (Paralyzes all opponents), Electricity Manipulation via Max Lightning (Changes the ground to Electric Terrain), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Superior Metal Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (allies' defense) via Max Steelspike Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of harming other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa) | Multi-City Block level+ (Anime Pikachu destroyed the Pokémon Center and Temple Giovanni. Comparable to other Pokémon of this level like Diglett and Horsea), higher with Catastropika (A more powerful version of his signature move, Volt Tackle), Small Town level with Light Ball (This item doubles Pikachu's attack potency) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other Pokémon on his level, like Pidgeot and final starters like Jolteon and Charizard) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to his Kanto variant), higher with Stoked Sparksurfer | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Transonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from others of its species) | ' Relativistic+' (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem (Pokemon)) | Relativistic+ (Equal to Mainland Raichu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class 100 (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon who can learn strength) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class+, Small Town Class with Light Ball | At least Mountain Class+ | Possibly at least Mountain Class+ (More focused on the Special Attack compared to his Kanto variant) | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level | Multi-City Block level+ (At least as durable as Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with electrical attacks. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. | Tens of meters, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Light Ball, Pikachunium Z, Pikashunium Z, Aloraichunium Z Intelligence: Above average (Ash's Pikachu knew to ground himself against a Raichu's attack despite receiving no prompting from Ash, and was even able to suggest strategies and improvise moves and tactics while in the middle of a battle. The Pokédex even states that wild Pikachu are fairly intelligent) Weaknesses: Weak to Ground type attacks, Wild Charge and Volt Tackle damage itself, Light Ball only enhances offensive abilities | Alolan Raichu is weak to Ground, Bug, Ghost, and Dark type attacks | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: A Respect Thread of Pikachu's Anime Feats. Pikachu/Raichu Abilities: *'Static:' When a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes physical contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking opponent will become paralyzed. *'Lightning Rod:' Forces all single-target Electric-type moves used by foes to strike the Pokémon with this Ability. Electric-type moves used by foes will never miss the Pokémon with this Ability. Lightning Rod also gives the Pokémon immunity to all Electric-type moves and raises the Pokémon's Special Attack by one stage whenever they are hit by one. Alolan Raichu Ability: *'Surge Surfer:' Alolan Raichu's signature ability. Its speed doubles when in Electric Terrain. Attacks: *'Thunder Shock:' A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Tail Whip:' The user wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their Defense stat by 1. *'Growl:' The user growls in an endearing way, making the foe less wary. This lowers their Attack stat by 1. *'Play Nice:' The user and the target become friends, and the target loses its will to fight. This lowers the target's Attack stat by 1. *'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. *'Electro Ball:' The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the move's power. *'Thunder Wave:' The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. *'Feint:' An attack that hits a foe using Protect or Detect. It also lifts the effects of those moves. *'Double Team:' By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. *'Spark:' The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Nuzzle:' The user attacks by nuzzling its electrified cheeks against the target. This also leaves the target with paralysis. *'Discharge:' The user strikes everything around it by letting loose a flare of electricity. This may also cause paralysis. *'Slam:' The target is slammed with a long tail, vines, or the like to inflict damage. *'Thunderbolt:' A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis. **'10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt:' An exclusive Z-move for Pikachu wearing a cap. Pikachu powers up a jolt of electricity using its Z-Power and unleashes it. Critical hits land more easily. **'Stoked Sparksurfer:' Alolan Raichu's signature Z-move. Raichu attacks the target with full force. This move leaves the target with paralysis. *'Agility:' The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This raises the Speed stat by 2. *'Wild Charge:' The user shrouds itself in electricity and smashes into its target. This also damages the user a little. *'Light Screen:' A wondrous wall of light is put up to reduce damage from special attacks for five turns. *'Thunder:' A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Volt Tackle:' The user electrifies itself, then charges. It causes considerable damage to the user and may leave the target with paralysis. **'Catastropika:' One of Pikachu's signature Z-moves. Pikachu surrounds itself with the maximum amount of electricity using its Z-Power and pounces on its target with full force. *'Iron Tail:' The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It may also lower the target's Defense stat by 1. Key: Pichu | Pikachu | Raichu | Alolan Raichu | Gigantamax Pikachu Others Notable Victories: Eevee (Pokémon) Eevee's profile (A wild Pikachu versus a wild Eevee and Z-Moves were restricted) Notable Losses: Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Vanilla Ice's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Species Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mascots Category:Board Game Characters Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users